MoRe ThaN A BiRthDaY !
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: This is just what I can do to express my love for her ! Tune in for special journey !


**So so so... Happy Birthday Anshu Diiiiiiiii...**

**Happy happy birthday...to my love n life ..:):)**

**Every year...same day...same feeling growing stronger than ever...**

**It is said that words have the power to change the world...! But for me my words matter when they are able to speak my heart out...**

**I wish and hope that my words scream with same intensity and love that I feel for you...**

**I love you Di :):)**

**May you achieve the pinnacle of success ...Best of luck for life n CIF ;);)**

**CIF or CID...The girl that matters to me the most is ready to rock the stage again.. yehpeee !**

**Plz just don't read the story...try n understand and feel it...**

**I am sure u all will like it...**

**...X...X...**

**At the Princess' House :-**

**7:00 am**

Ansha Di's mom- Purvi uth ja set k liyeh late ho jayega..it's 7 beta..

Ansha Di(Sleepy+sadly)- Kya mom...u know na it's over...Ab dobara kabhi uss set par nahi Jana

Ansha Di' mom (pating her head)- Anshu it's ok baccha...it had to end some day

Ansha Di (Sitting up)- End ? Mom really...CID was never ended n it will never end.. it's still alive in our hearts...

Ansha Di'mom - Janti ho... how much it matters to you..

Ansha Di - Kyu nhi mom... 6 years same people same place same character same emotions...it's was never going to be easy to move on..

Ansha Di mom - But we all have to...and tu kuch bhol Rahi hai ?

Ansha Di - Kya ?

Ansha Di mom (kissing her forehead)- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHU !:):):))

Ansha Di was surprised

Ansha Di pov- Shit ! Did I just actually forgot my birthday Damn

Ansha Di- Thanks ma. :)

Ansha Di mom - Jaldi ready ho ja...sab tere wait kar rahe honge...

Ansha di (excited)- Ha Aaj itne dono sab...I should get ready fast ..

**Soon she back to her business of being perfect...**

**Was it because of her birthday or she is ever so beautiful ?**

Ansha Di - Ma ...I am already late..I need to rush ..

Ansha Di mom - Arey atleast breakfast..

Ansha Di(kissing her face)- Ma ma ma ..ussi k liyeh tu ja Rahi ho...bye-bye

**She quickly rides her car... **

**Meanwhile :-**

**Hi ...Ansha here. Ha main aap sab se hi baat kar Rahi ho...!**

**Surprised...kya Karti aap sabse baat karne ka bada man kar Raha tha...Kuch yaade kuch pal kuch log hum kabhi nahi bulana chahte..**

**CID meri life ka Vahi part hai...Jiss tarh Iss Safar ki shuruat hui...I never expected it to end on this note...**

**But as we say it's never the same way how we want things to happen.**

**6 long years n back to square 1 ...**

**But you know...time waits for none...Yeh phase bhi paas ho jayega...!**

**CIF...u guys heard it right...CID nhi CIF...my new child..! **

**Child ? ...kyu nhi ...Maine CID Ko apna sab kuch diya jaise ek ma apne bacche Ko dete hai ...**

**And like any mother I want to make my child proud...I want to make my CID proud...**

**Inspector Purvi to Inspector Meenakshi..!**

**Short journey but alas I difficult one !**

**Birthday...! Ahh! Those days ..sets par cake katna..apni crew se apne birthday wale din treat Lena... Production Ko bahana dekar hum sabhi actors ka sneak out karna...**

**Those days n now ! Birthday not so the same...but apne birthday Ko special banane k liyeh I have planned something. **

**Different right ?.. I mean apne birthday ka surprise kudh plan karna ! It's fun..**

**Lo baate karte karte kab Manzil aa gae pata ho nhi chala...**

**...X...X...**

**At a restaurant..**

**At 9 am**

**Ansha Di swiftly went and hugged her...**

Shraddha- Ansha...!

She hugged her back..

Shraddha- Happy Birthday Love...!

Ansha Di- Thanks baki sab ?

Shraddha- Ander hai...

**They went inside the restaurant just to find everyone eagerly waiting for the birthday girl...**

**Everyone hugged and wished her...**

Ansha Di- Thank you guys ..for coming..

Aditya - Kya coming... tumhara birthday tha ..jisse pehle hum tumhe surprise karte tum ne hum hi surprise kar diya..

Daya- Ha bilkul..

Ansha Di- Aap sab log mere sath hai..that's special for me...

Janvi- Pagal hai tu bilkul...

Ansha Di (hugging Nirvi Janvi dis daughter)- ...Aur nhi toh kya ..warna main Nirvi se mil hi nhi pati..

Nirvi(kissing her)- Happy Birthday..!

Ansha Di- Aww thank god ..u are not like ur mother..

Janvi- Hoo...

Ajay- Phir shuru ho gae...

**Everyone laughed...**

**Suddenly Di had tears which didn't went unnoticed..**

Dinesh - Ansha Yeh aasu ?

Ansha Di- Khusi k hai sir...itne Dino Baad hum sab iss tarh se...waise Shivaji sir nhi aae...

Narender sir- Raaste main hai aaya hoga...Aur aaj yaha koi emotional nhi hoga...

Ansha Di- Ek idea hai ..kyu na hum sab apne Cid ki Sabse special memories share kare..

Shraddha- Good idea...Daya u go first

Daya- Ok ...so mere liyeh Voh moment Sabse special tha jab mujhe Cid k liyeh offer aaya tha ..Tab se lekar ab tak...Daya as a character bohot grow hoa hai..and yes ofcourse (imitating)Daya darvaza todh do!

**Everyone shares a laugh...**

**"Daya darwaza Tod do..." Came another voice of none other than Shivaji sir...**

Shivaji sir- Happy Birthday Ansha

Ansha Di - Thank you so much sir..!..Aap bhi apna moment share kariye na..

Shivaji sir(smiling)- Set par mera nhi Balki ACp Pradyuman ka bday celebrate hua tha..

Aditya- Kyu nhi sir...Humare CID k Sabse important member ka bday tu celebrate hona chahiye

Ansha Di- Ha sir...idea Accha tha

Shivaji sir (smiling)- tumhara ho tha na..?

Ansha Di smiled n nodded

Shraddha- Ok my turn...hmm mere liyeh tarika Purvi aur Shreya ki friendship Sabse special thi..reel and real dono jagah mujhe itne acche dost mile...

Ansha Di - Accha ji..sidhe Yeh bolna..ki main jitni acchi ho...kyu Janvi ?

Janvi- Chal na..main best ho..haina tarika...?

Ajay- Main Bata ho...warna Yeh dono ladte rahenge...Main CId main jab enter hua toh mujhe laga ki aap sabke sath gel hone main bohot problems hongi...but aap sabne..mujhe iss family main ek khaas hissa diya... that is special for me...

Janvi(pulling his cheecks... seeing her even Nirvi did the same...)- Awww so cute Golu ..Abhi bhi waise jaise humse first time mile the..

Ajay- Janvi.. atleast nirvi k samne toh..

Nirvi(laughing) - Golu uncle..

Janvi- Mere liyeh mera moment tha when I decided to leave Cid...Arey aaise mat dekho...Shayad agar main Cid nhi chodti toh kabhi Yeh realise nhi hota what Cid actually is for me...? Nirvi my life came as a blessing from Cid

Aditya- Cid main meri memory loss hui but mujhe meri puri life ki Sabse acchi memory Sekhar gai...Hum sabka set par time spend karna...and off camera n on camera ki Yeh do zindagi jeena was special for me...

Dinesh sir - Mujhe fready ne bohot kuch sekhaya...jo main shayad kabhi seekh nahi pata...

Narender sir- Inn saalo main jitna dr sakhuke ne forensic lab main time spend Kiya hai...mujhe lagta hai...ki acting chodkar ...koi lab hi join karlo...

**Everyone laughed ...!**

**Ansha Di- **Purvi for me is Ansha n Ansha is Purvi for me...Kabhi nhi socha tha ki ...mera ek TV character meri life change kardega...

From the day 1 Purvi taught me to be fearless, to be yourself , standing up for the right , combating the evil..

Jo shayad har koi karna chahta hai...but Purvi ne mujhe Voh confidence diya...ki main Ansha ban saku ...!

Mere liyeh CID se Judi sari baate bohot special hai ...set ki chai se lekar vanity k tissue box tak...sab Kuch...

But main shayad Yeh kabhi nhi samajh pati agar uss din Voh sab nhi hua hota...

**... **

**Flashback:-**

**One evening when she was returning from her shoot...**

**She was her again...She was always quite but today she spoke to_Ansha no she spoke to Purvi...**

Ansha Di (sitting on the same bench as her)- Riddhi kaisi ho..?

Riddhi moved aside

Ansha Di- Kya baat hai Aaj badi sudar lag Rahi ho

Riddhi moved her head away..

Ansha Di- Thik hai tumhe mujhse baat bhi karni toh...take care...aunty se kehna Maine unhe yaad Kiya tha ..

**She started to go ..when her voice stopped her...**

Riddhi- Purvi Di !

**Ansha Di turned in shock and so did others present in society compound..! In so many years this was the first time that a word uttered out of her mouth..! **

**That to Purvi ! U gotta kidding me... thought Ansha Di...**

**Past so many year everyone possible tried to talk to her ..and she wanted to talk to Purvi ...wow..**

Ansha Di(heading towards her)- Ha main Purvi **(This was the first time Ansha Di felt proud to be Purvi ) **bolo kya kehna hai...

Riddhi- Maine aapko TV par dekha...kaise aapne apne neighbour ki help ki...(if u guys remember that episode)

Ansha Di- Ha..

Riddhi- Kya aap meri bhi help karengi...

**Riddhi let her heart loose...That was even everyone got to know..how much she had suffered in her life...**

**Everyone felt bad for her...**

**But Ansha Di felt a sense of responsibility ...she was determined to make riddhis life a better place for her...!**

**Or I should say Purvi was determined...**

**...X...**

Ansha Di (tears)- Uss din pehli Baar samjh aaya hi Jo hamare liyeh sirf ek character hai..Voh bahar dusro k liyeh ek alag insan hai..

Pehli Baar that bridge between Purvi and Ansha met...

Then I think ki aaisa kya hai Purvi main jo ansha main nhi tha ? Kyu Riddhi ne apni problem Purvi Ko batae Ansha Ko nahi...

Answer simple hai ..! In India...TV sirf ek entertainment medium nhi hai...Ek middle class k ghar ka Sabse important part hai TV ...

And the characters on TV are actually a part of their lives...

People are influenced by them...

Mere liye Sabse special memory Yeh hai ki...Purvi as a character defined me...!

Purvi as a character changed me..!

Purvi as a character made me inspiration for many...!

Purvi as a character gave me an opportunity to make others life better...

**That's why Purvi se Ansha alag ho sakti hai but...Ansha se Purvi kabhi nahi...**

**Purvi will always live within me..and I will make all my efforts to make Meenakshi as inspirational as Purvi for me !**

**Everyone had tears of joy...**

Shraddha (hugging her)- Koi emotional na ho isslyeh Yeh Kiya...Lekin tune toh sabko rula diya...

Janvi(hugging them)- Ha..Aaj birthday tera hai..but Sabse special gift toh tune diya hai sabko... Thank you PURVI !

**Everyone hugged her and wished PURVI - Happy Birthday...! Coz Purvi deserved this...!**

**...xx...xx ...**

**A/n-**

**Even I am kinda emotional writing it...Ansha Di always does this to me...**

**It's been my 6th year I am writing on her birthday 2014 ,15, 16, 17, 18 n now...**

**Every year I sit to write without having any thoughts in my mind...it's just Ansha Di...and I just write what I feel...never planned anything...and every year I am equally emotional at the end...**

**Today I wrote about memories...but then a realise that even I am completing my bag of memories with these stories...**

**At the end I'll say what I say everytime**

**Dil se likha hai aone Dil k liyeh...:):)**

**...**

**Do share express ur feelings**

**-Ansha Di's Ananya (Aaj toh likhna Banta hai ;);)**


End file.
